Happy Valentine's Day?
by Zinnia99
Summary: Oneshot for Valentine's Day. It looks like a terrible day for Jazz and Tucker who are alone on Valentine's Day. Will they be alone for Valentine's Day, or will they find someone special? Post-PP TxJ, Minor DxS


**Author's Note:** Happy late Valentine's Day! I got this wonderful idea and wanted to share it with you guys. I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or its characters. I do not own Valentine's Day as well. I do not own Titanic as well as its characters. (Is it me or do I own nothing?)

* * *

"Danny do you want to see a movie today" Tucker asks as he is getting dressed while talking to Danny over the phone.

"Sorry Tuck, I'm going to the movies with Sam for our special date for Valentine's Day." Danny says with a guilty tone in his voice.

"It's okay, I'll just go to the library, and work on my report for Lancer's." Tucker says feeling left out.

"I would go with you Tuck, but I ditched my last 5 dates with Sam because of ghost attacks" Danny says to Tucker.

"Okay, do you need me to go ghost patrolling today for you?" Tucker asks Danny with a bored sigh.

"I guess if you want to Tucker." Danny answers his best friend's question.

"I got to go now Danny." Tucker says to Danny.

"Okay, bye Tucker." Danny says as he hangs up on the phone.

* * *

'Of course, I'm the only one in the whole school who doesn't have a date on Valentine's Day' Tucker thinks to himself as he lay on his bed.

Tucker walks down the stairs to see a note his mom left him.

Tucker dear,

Your father and I have gone out for the day to spend time with each other for Valentine's Day. I hope you and your date will have fun together. I left some food in the fridge in case you got hungry. We will be back in the morning.

Love,

Mom

Tucker walks to the fridge, so he can eat. He opens the door and grabs some bread and meat for a sandwich. He eats his sandwich slowly as he thinks of how boring his day is going to be.

Jazz sits in her room in boredom, as she sees all the happy couples walking outside from her window.

"Jazz!" Danny yells from his room to be sure that his sister hears him.

"What do you need Danny?" Jazz asks from her doorway.

"Do I look okay for my date with Sam?" Danny asks unsure of his appearance.

Jazz scans Danny who has appears within her eyesight. He has combed his unruly hair for a change. He is wearing black jeans with a casual black shirt with some black tennis shoes.

"You look very nice Danny," Jazz says shocked by her brother's handsome appearance, "I'm sure Sam will think you look handsome."

"Okay, I'm going to leave now." Danny says as he walks down the stairs.

"Okay, just remember Mom and Dad won't be back until tomorrow because of their special night." Jazz says to remind Danny of their parent's whereabouts.

"Okay, bye Jazz." Danny says as he walks out the front door.

'I guess I'll go to the library since I don't have anything to do' Jazz thinks to herself as she walks back to her room.

Tucker walks out of his house carrying his backpack, so he can work on his report for Mr. Lancer's class. Tucker feels miserable as he walks because every step he takes, reveals happy couples.

'I bet I'll be the only person in the library.' Tucker thinks as he opens the door to the library.

Just as he had predicted only moments before, there was only 2 people in the library; the librarian and himself. Tucker walks up to a table that is close to some computers.

'I guess I'll get started, so I can go patrolling later.' Tucker thinks to himself, as he pulls some paper and pencils out of his backpack.

Tucker walks up to a computer, and starts his report so he can be finished as soon as he can.

* * *

Jazz walks out of the house, and locks up so she can go to the library to read. As she walks, she sees all the happy couples of Amity, old and young, weak and strong. She sighs out of envy.

She walks into the library, and spots someone. She walks closer, only to see that the person is Tucker. She sits down quietly behind him so she doesn't disturb him. She reads his paper that he is typing up. She is impressed by his creativity and writing style. She knew Tucker was smart, but this was almost as smart as she was. She looks at Tucker as he is typing, and then she does the unthinkable. Jazz_ blushes _at the sight of Tucker. She studies his profile which isn't half bad. He is around 6 foot, wiry like Danny, but you could see the hidden muscle underneath, and his green eyes are sparkling with an intenseness that she has never seen before. She can't help but feel embarrassed now because of her feelings and thoughts of Tucker.

"I'm finally done; I hope Lancer likes this." Tucker says out loud which snaps Jazz out of her thoughts.

"He will." Jazz says as soon as Tucker stands up to collect the papers from the printer.

"How long have you been here Jazz?" Tucker asks while turning around to face her.

"About an hour or so," Jazz replies to Tucker's question.

"Why didn't you say anything," Tucker asks as he pushes in his chair, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I didn't want to interrupt you." Jazz says as though it was an obvious answer.

"Oh, that was kind of you." Tucker says as he looks at Jazz who was slightly red.

"I was going to go ghost patrolling because Danny is on his date with Sam." Tucker answers her question Tucker looks at Jazz, and is hit with something he has never felt before. He looks at Jazz and _sees_ her for the first time. He sees her pretty turquoise eyes, her flaming red hair, and her charming smile.

Before Tucker knows it, he is blushing as well.

"Oh, can I help you?" Jazz asks because she knows she has nothing else to do.

"Okay," Tucker says hesitantly because he knows Jazz is not that good.

"I have been practicing with Sam and Danny." Jazz says to assure him.

"Okay let's go then." Tucker says to Jazz as they walk out of the library.

The duo walks to Tucker's house to drop off Tucker's backpack, and to grab some weapons. They head to the park afterwards. Jazz picks a nice spot for them to sit down.

"Okay, it's been 3 hours." Tucker says as he looks at his PDA.

'He looks so cute when he looks at his PDA' Jazz thinks to herself as she watches Tucker.

"Beware, I am the all mighty Box Ghost, Master of all things boxed, cubed, and bubble wrapped." bellows the Box Ghost.

"I got this." Jazz says as she jumps up from her sitting position.

Jazz jumps and shoots an ecto ray from a weapon. She waits for the Box Ghost to lose balance, and then she unscrews the cap off the thermos and captures the ghost.

'Jazz looks so cute when she fights ghosts' Tucker thinks to himself as Jazz captures the Box Ghost.

"Let's head to my place." Jazz says as she packs up the equipment.

"Okay, I'll meet you there in 30 minutes." Tucker says as he gets up.

The two left together, and headed to their homes to get ready. Unknown to them, they both had the same thing in mind: they both had found someone special to spend Valentine's Day with, each other.

'Jazz is always there for us, and she's so smart. She always has advice for us if we need it. I need to get Jazz something for Valentine's Day to show her that I actually like her.' Tucker thinks to himself as he changes into something nicer to wear.

Tucker leaves his house and goes to the store and buys Jazz a dozen roses with a box of chocolates.

'I am going to make a nice dinner for Tucker because I want to tell him my feelings for him. He really is a nice guy now that I think about it." Jazz thinks as she starts to put some chicken in the oven; knowing Tucker's love for meat.

Jazz has some movies picked out, and dinner on the table when she hears the doorbell ring. She opens the door to reveal Tucker holding a bag in his hands.

"Jazz, I have something to tell you." Tucker says as he sets the bag down.

"I have something to tell you too, Tucker." Jazz says as she looks at Tucker.

"I like you Jazz." Tucker says as he takes a step closer to Jazz.

"Tucker, I like you too." Jazz says as she walks up to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jazz." Tucker says as she walks closer to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tucker." Jazz says as he lifts his arms out.

"It looks like we won't be alone for Valentine's Day after all." Jazz says before being lifted off the ground by Tucker.

Tucker picks Jazz up, and they share a romantic kiss for a minute until they have to separate their lips for oxygen. They sit down at the table, and eat the dinner Jazz made.

"That was a terrific meal Jazz." Tucker says as he gets up to give her the bag he brought.

"Thanks Tucker." Jazz says as Tucker gives her the bag.

"They're beautiful," Jazz says as she looks at the roses that Tucker had brought her, "You didn't have to get me these Tucker."

"I brought the most special girl in the world these, so she can give me a kiss, not criticize me." Tucker says in a playful exasperated tone.

"Oh, in that case, then you had to bring me these." Jazz says as she gives Tucker a peck on the cheek.

"I guess so, if you are my girlfriend now." Tucker says to be sure of their relationship status.

"Then, this makes me the luckiest girlfriend in the world." Jazz says as she playfully tickles Tucker.

"Oh no you don't, Jasmine get over here so you can be tickled to death." Tucker says as he chases Jazz around the house.

"That was a lot of running." Tucker says after 10 minutes of chasing Jazz.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Jazz asks Tucker as they sit down together on the couch.

"Sure, let's see what we got here." Tucker says as he looks at the movies Jazz had gotten out.

"Let's watch a romance movie because it's Valentine's Day." Jazz says as a suggestion.

"What about Titanic?" Tucker asks Jazz for a confirmation.

"Okay, I haven't watched it yet." Jazz says to Tucker.

"I haven't either; I heard it's sad though." Tucker says to Jazz in agreement.

"Titanic it is." Jazz says as she puts the movie in.

"I'll make the popcorn." Tucker says as he gets up.

In 10 short minutes, the couple was on the couch watching their movie while eating popcorn.

"That was such a sad movie." Jazz says with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, it was." Tucker says as he hands Jazz a tissue.

"It's late." Jazz says as she looks at the time.

"Yeah, I'll stay until Danny comes back." Tucker says to Jazz.

"Okay." Jazz says.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for the night Danny," Sam says as she enters the Fenton residence, "My parents left for the weekend and my grandma's out of town too."

"It's no problem." Danny says to Sam.

.

They walk into the house to see if Jazz is still awake. They walk into the living room and see that Jazz and Tucker are asleep on the couch. Jazz on one end and Tucker on the other.

"Hi Sam," Tucker says to Sam as he turns his head.

"Are they here yet Tucker?" Jazz asks as she wakes up.

"Did you guys have fun tonight?" Sam asks.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asks.

"Well for someone who sounded so sad today, it looks like you had fun since it looks like you watched a movie and had popcorn." Danny says as he looks around the living room.

"So, are you guys a couple now?" Danny asks Tucker.

"Yeah," Tucker says with a big grin.

"This turned out to be a good Valentine's Day after all." Jazz says to earn a smile from everyone in the room.

"Let's go back to bed." Tucker says with a yawn.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Jazz says as she lays back down to fall asleep.

"Good night" Tucker says to everyone.

"Good night lovebirds." Danny says to Jazz and Tucker.

"Right back at you," Jazz says, and everyone laughs because they are all lovebirds.

Danny and Sam went upstairs to Danny's room and fell asleep shortly after; Danny on the floor, and Sam on the bed. Jazz and Tucker were asleep a few moments afterwards. This truly was a Happy Valentine's Day for Jazz and Tucker.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is the most that have ever written for one chapter or story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review or PM to let me know how I did.


End file.
